Vie et conneries de Katie Bell
by Luunatique
Summary: Bienvenue dans la vie de Katie Bell ! Juste après son retour de l'infirmerie pour avoir reçu un collier ensorcelé, voilà que ses amis se mettent à lui cacher des choses. Et ça, ça ne plait pas du tout à Katie, ni à sa curiosité légendaire. (Paring : Katie/Seamus, un peu de Dean/Leanne et autres )


Salut ! Voilà le début de ma première longue fic

Je l'ai écrite l'an dernier, et j'ai NORMALEMENT corrigé la plupart des fautes, désolée s'il y en a encore x))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la froideur de la neige. Pourtant j'ai toujours aimé la neige et ses flocons. Mais ce jour a changé ma vision des choses.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. J'aurais du écouter Leanne, et ne pas toucher à ce maudit collier.

La lumière trop blanche de l'infirmerie m'aveuglait.

Après m'être habituée à la forte lumière que diffusaient les énormes vitres, je tournai lentement la tête, pour voir Leanne, endormie dans le petit fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

De l'autre côté du lit, sur la table de chevet, étaient posées plusieurs boîtes, et une lettre.

L'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison avait laissé une photo de nous tous, cela me fit sourire.

Un bruit de porte ce fit entendre, et je vis une silhouette partir. C'était un ou une étudiante, j'en suis certaine.

- Katie ?! Tu es réveillée ?

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers Leanne, un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, je murmurais.

Quelques jours plus tard.

- Harry, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas qui m'a lancée ce sort.

Par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, j'aperçus Malfoy. Harry l'aperçut aussi et se mit à sa poursuite.

Leanne m'accompagna jusqu'à la table et prit place à mes côtés.

J'eu les sourires de mes camarades quant à mon retour, et il y eu beaucoup de rire.

La plupart se faisaient discrets, tels que Dean, Seamus, Neville...

Ron et Hermione se demandaient - encore - où se trouvait Harry.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Me demandait pour la dixième fois Leanne.

- Leanne... Je ne tiens pas à retourner dans la neige même pour une bataille de boules de neiges. Je vais aller dans la salle commune et je vais dormir un peu près du feu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Je conclue ma phrase avec un sourire, et je la regarda partir, non sans me jeter un petit regard inquiet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendais doucement les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

J'entendais le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, seul bruit de la salle commune.

- Oh Salut Katie.

Je tournais lentement la tête, surprise. Quelqu'un était assis près du feu, mais la personne ne me surprenait pas.

-Salut Seamus !

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? me demanda-t-il sans pour autant détourner son regard du feu.

Je m'allongeais dans le canapé juste derrière lui, et m'enroulais dans une couverture.

- Je vais éviter de retourner dans la neige pour le moment, dis je en riant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Katie.

Son ton était froid. On aurait dit qu'il était là sans être là, perdu dans les flammes.

- On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi, tu sais.

Je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux, et je ne pus les retenir bien longtemps.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et lorsque je me retourna, ce fut pour voir deux yeux bleus qui me fixaient.

- Katie je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu pleures ?

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, dis je avec un peu de mal.

Je fermais les yeux, tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans la mienne. Plus aucun bruit ne vint déranger ce moment, mis à part le crépitement du feu.

Je m'endormis, bercée par ce simple bruit.

- Katie ? Katie réveille toi !

Non je ne veux pas, je suis bien là.

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. C'est... froid.

Dean rigolait dans un coin.

- Dean, dis je avec ma voix de pas réveillée, tu. vas . Souffrir.

Leanne se mit à rire. Mais ne ris pas, j'ai les cheveux trempés maintenant. Saletée de boule de neige.

-Leaaaaanne ! C'est pas drôle, dis je tout en me démêlant des couvertures, j'ai les cheveux tout mouillés maintenant.

- Ils sont bien mieux comme ça ! me dit Dean en continuant à rire.

- Toi, t'as intérêt à courir. Et vite !

Je lui lance un regard noir tandis que Leanne me tends une serviette.

La salle commune était remplie maintenant et le sol couvert d'eau à cause de la neige restante sur leurs vêtements.

C'était pourtant si calme quand... Mais...où est Seamus ?

Je regarde de tous les côtés. Aucune trace de lui.

Dans un coin, il y avait Ron et Lavande, toujours collés comme des sangsues ces deux la. Fred essayait d'emmener discrètement Hermione quelque part, mais bon, on peut pas dire que Fred et Discrétion soient deux mots qui vont bien ensemble. Harry lisait encore et toujours son livre de potions - je me demande bien en quoi il est si intéressant..- tandis que Ginny était assise à ses côtés, en train de commencer ses devoirs.

Je montais dans les dortoirs histoire d'être un peu au calme, mais c'était sans compter sur Leanne, alias celle-qui-veut-s'assurer-que-je-vais-bien-à-chaque-minutes, qui ne put s'empêcher de me suivre.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau ? me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et y déposais la serviette, tout en lui répondant.

- Bah rien de spécial, j'ai bavardé - si on peut dire - avec Seamus, et je me suis endormie.

Je voie le sourire qui commence à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Leanne, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant. En tous cas d'intéressant à tes yeux.

Je la voie se renfrogner sur le lit.

- Tout de suite, tout de suite ! Je n'ai rien dit que tu m'agresses déjà.

Je souris, c'est vrai que je suis impulsive, mais n'est ce pas ça que d'être à Gryffondor ?

- Je te voie venir, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas dans la salle commune ? me demande-t-elle.

Il est vrai que avant j'avais l'habitude d'y traîner, mais c'était avant... tout ça.

- Trop de bruit, je marmonne alors.

Elle se contente de cette réponse, et heureusement.

Nous finissons par descendre pour le repas. Dans la Grande Salle, les repas sont déjà sur les tables.

On s'assoit près de Ginny et Romilda. Avant on mangeait avec Lavande, mais maintenant elle colle Ron à n'importe quel moment et n'importe quel endroit. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des scènes qui débordent de niaiserie, je voudrais juste du calme. Mais apparemment c'est un peu trop demander.

Pas loin de là se trouvent Seamus, Dean et Neville. Je leur jette un regard, et Dean me répond par un regard empli de malice. C'est ça rigole tant que tu le peux encore. Je me vengerai pour la boule de neige.

Seamus fuit mon regard. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Au fait Katie, me demande Ginny, tu as lu la fameuse lettre ?

- Qu'elle lettre ?

- Celle qu'il y avait sur ta table de chevet !

La lettre sur la table de chevet... Ah oui, cette Lettre.

- Hum Non Gin, je ne l'ai pas lu.

Elle semble déçue. Saurait-elle quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Tout le monde me regarde avec des grands yeux.

- Bah quoi ? je demande.

Leanne se met à rire. Je la regarde avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Tu devrais la lire Katie, tu devrais vraiment.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête et voit Seamus qui part à vive allure.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces derniers temps ?!

Le repas s'est passé calmement ensuite, malgré les regards amusés qu'on me lançait.

Va bien falloir que je la lise, cette foutue lettre, pour savoir ce qu'ils me cachent. Je déteste être la dernière au courant.

Les élèves remontaient dans les dortoirs par plusieurs vagues, mais la mienne était toujours la dernière.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées - à savoir ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre- quand Leanne me tapota l'épaule.

- Tu viens Katie ? On y va.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Elles partirent alors, et je pris mon temps pour les suivre - à peines quelques minutes après, certes.

Je pris le temps d'admirer les tableaux des couloirs - que je connaissait par coeur- dans le calme absolu. Le couvre feu allait bientôt arriver, mais j'aime bien traîner.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans un couloir adjacent, et ma -vilaine- curiosité me poussa à aller voir. Je me cacha dans un coin sombre et observa.

Alors moi je lui dis tout, et elle elle me cache ça !

Je pouvais clairement voir Dean et Leanne en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent -heureusement pour moi- et commencèrent à parler.

- Leanne, tu devais faire en sorte que Katie lise la lettre ! c'était ça le plan !

- Oui, oui eh bah j'ai oublié ! J'dois déjà la surveiller partout où elle va pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ( comme si j'allais faire une bêtise, je ne suis pas idiote), je ne peux pas penser à tout !

- Je comprend bien mais.. Lui pourrait en faire une.

Il se remirent à s'embrasser. Je vais demander des explications à ma soit disant meilleure amie qui me cache des choses !

En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir de qui ils parlaient..

La réponse est sûrement dans la lettre.

Je me mise alors à courir en direction de la tour Gryffondor, pour récupérer - et surtout lire- la lettre.

J'ai retrouvé la lettre au fond du tiroir de ma table de chevet. Le seul soucis, est qu'elle est brûlée. Oui, brûlée.

….

POURQUOI ON A BRÛLÉ MA LETTRE ?!

Alors d'abord, on m'envoie une boule de neige à la figure, et ensuite ça.

Je suis maudite.

Il ne me reste plus que Leanne. Elle a intérêt à tout me dire.

J'étais la depuis environ vingts minutes, quand elle arriva enfin.

- Alors comme ca tu sors avec Dean ? Lançais je directement.

Elle se mit alors à rougir et fuir mon regard.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je vous ai vu dans le couloir.

Elle semble surprise et elle a l'air d'avoir un peu peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? Me demande t elle soudain.

- Que je devais lire la lettre.

Elle soupire de soulagement.

- Et alors.. Tu l'as lu ?

- Pour ca il faudrait quelle ne soit pas brûlée, je lui montre le désastre d'un coup de tête, maintenant dis moi tout Leanne. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une conne.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, dit elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ca. Je veux savoir. Maintenant !

Je tambourine à la porte.

- Leanne ! Dit le moi ! Depuis quand on se cache des choses !

Elle est décidée à ne pas me répondre. Je donne rageusement un coup dans la porte, prend un petit gilet dans ma malle et descends à toute vitesse les escaliers.

- Katie où va..

- Quelque part !

Désolé Ginny, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Le couvre feu est passé mais je m'en fous. J'ai besoin d'air.


End file.
